


Eyes of Blue

by Moonrose91



Series: The Ties That Bind [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Marriage, Still, and all it implies, does anyone know what it is?, slight crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And every time she did that thing he liked, it preceded what she thought to be bad news. Like when she had broken the coffee mug or accidentally clogged the kitchen sink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes of Blue

Phil let out a low gasp of surprise as he felt Sarah do that thing with her mouth and his ear and right behind her ear. And the way she slowly began to trail kisses down his jawline until she was soon kissing him deeply, the heel of her palm resting _just_ to the side of his Adam’s apple, her fingers curling around, her fingernails curling around to touch the knob at the base of his neck. And then she’s doing that thing that he likes.

The part where she’s curling her tongue around his, the tongue pressing at each tooth, completely encompassing and he was already cradling her head, wondering when she was going to restyle her hair.

He was so very used to the feel of stubble against his fingers, something he usually hated, always insistent that his other partners be clean shaven.

Sarah had him always change his points of view and now…oh, she was pulling back and nibbling on his lip and…

She was doing that thing he liked, with her tongue and mouth.

And every time she did that thing he liked, it preceded what she thought to be bad news. Like when she had broken the coffee mug or accidentally clogged the kitchen sink.

He slowly, reluctantly, pulled away and rubbed his thumbs along her cheekbones. “What’s wrong?” he asked softly, staring into her eyes, which watched him nervously.

“Remember that conversation we had, back when we were first dating, about kids?” she asked.

“Yeah. We were enjoying spilling deep dark secrets to one another, and seeing if we could scare the other off before we got hurt. And you said how, due to family history, we would probably never have children and I responded I would be a bad father anyway because I have to travel the world and be an amazingly bad-ass paper-pusher, your words, not mine,” he responded.

Sarah leaned forward and buried her head into his neck. “I went to the doctor,” she stated.

“And?” he pressed softly.

“I’m pregnant,” she explained, her voice more breath than voice.

Joy spread through his body, even as fear clenched tight at his heart. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her over, immediately pinning her to the couch with a laugh, before he immediately began to kiss her, pulling back. “You’re pregnant,” he said gleefully, even as she dug her fingers into his hair.

He then began to shuffle back and she laughed as he lifted up her shirt, pressing kisses to her abdomen. “Hello, Baby! I’m your dad. And I promise, within every inch of my body, that I’ll keep you safe,” he stated, lips fluttering against Sarah’s skin.

She laughed more, twisting slightly as it tickled, before she hauled him up, kissing him within an inch of his life.

Phil let his thumbs rub circles on her ribs, even as he kissed her back eagerly, but the ‘Coulson’ part of him knew he needed to bring Fury in.

Now.


End file.
